Spike
is a vampire from the Buffyverse. Biography Spike (born William Pratt) was a famous and widely feared vampire, well-known among both humans and demons for having faced and killed two Slayers throughout his unlife and for his history of torturing his victims with railroad spikes (which is what it is rumored the moniker of "Spike" is derived from); in fact, his reputation for evil and bloodshed was second only to that of his grandsire Angelus' In his human life, William was an unsuccessful and unappreciated romantic poet known as William the Bloody, for his "bloody awful" poetry, though after he became a vampire, that moniker was repurposed to imply he was very violent. After being sired by Drusilla, he reinvented himself and terrorized Europe alongside Drusilla, Angelus and Darla throughout the 19th and 20th centuries. Spike first traveled to Sunnydale in 1997, accompanied by Drusilla. Though he quickly established himself as one of Buffy Summers' most dangerous enemies, he was eventually forced into multiple uneasy alliances with her and her team, the Scooby GangThe name given to Buffy's friends., after he was captured by "The Initiative"A secret United States Government agency tasked with the capture and research of demons for military purposes. and implanted with a cerebral microchip that rendered him unable to harm humans. Eventually, Spike realized that he had fallen in love with Buffy and officially joined the Scooby Gang, later being motivated by his love for her to successfully fight to regain his soul. Spike sacrificed his life in battle against the First Evil, both defeating its army of Turok-Han and permanently closing the Sunnydale Hellmouth, as well as the town of Sunnydale itself. However, bound to an ancient amulet, Spike became an incorporeal entity haunting the halls of the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart''A powerful and evil international and interdimensional law firm., which by then was under the management of "Team Angel". After becoming corporeal again, Spike struggled to find a place in the world, only to join Angel in his battle against the Senior Partners and become a Champion in his own right. ''Ensoulment In an attempt to be worthy of the love of Slayer Buffy Summers, he traveled to a remote location in Africa, where he underwent the Demon Trials, a series of brutal physical and mental tests, to prove his worth to the demon shaman, and subsequently earning his soul. Throughout the stories TBA... Relationships Scarlett Main article: Spike and Scarlett Angel Angel met Spike in 1880 after Drusilla sired him. Their rivalry began when Spike found Angelus and Drusilla having sex, and continued to deepen when Spike realized that Buffy had never truly loved him, and that she had always been in love with her ex-boyfriend, Angel. Though currently allies, Angel does not approve of Spike and Scarlett's relationship due to Spike's relationship with Buffy. Main article: Angel and Spike Appearances Buffyverse *''Souls, secrets and lessons'' *''Convivence'' *''Shelter'' *''Reversal'' *''Revenge'' *''Wreckage'' TVD Verse *''Friends, whiskey and birds'' *''Metamorphosis'' Gallery Images Spike.jpg Spike2.jpg Sparlett-1.jpg 5th_season_004.jpg 2nd_season_032.jpg 701_season_7th_002.jpg 512_Angel_5th_season_007.JPG 512_Angel_5th_season_008.JPG 293047_10150679523699004_1245935134_n.jpg 708_season_7th_005.jpg 423826_10150674796009004_1068322323_n.jpg 718_season_7th_006.jpg 425186_10150671314449004_1357785123_n.jpg 479973_10150679510049004_692588804_n.jpg btvs_5_07_364.jpg 716_season_7th_002.jpg 717_season_7th_002.jpg btvs_6_11_147.jpg btvs_7_09_262.jpg Videos Spike (William The Bloody) Trailer Promo - Remastered|Spike (William The Bloody) Trailer Promo Spike - Hunger for Violence|Spike - Hunger for Violence SpikeTheVampire*Anarchy In The UK-MyWay*|Spike vs Nikki & Robin Wood Spike - Let it Rock|Spike - Let it Rock Black Black Heart|Black Black Heart References Category:Characters Category:Buffyverse Characters Category:Vampires